


Wolfcamp

by jayjaybee



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjaybee/pseuds/jayjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“‘Berena’?” Fletch says with a snort. “You’re not serious?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfcamp

The blinds are drawn in the consultants’ office.

Again.

Meanwhile, at the nurses’ station -

“‘Berena’?” Fletch says with a snort. “You’re not serious?”

“What’s wrong with it? It’s much better than ‘Sernie’.” Raf puts his mug down decisively.

“I don’t think it is mate. Morven - hey, Morven, what do you think?”

Morven, who has been hurrying from one patient to the next, stops, and turns to them. “About what?”

“Don’t play the innocent. You know.” Fletch inclines his head in the direction of the consultants’ office, while Raf smirks. “‘Berena’ or ‘Sernie’?”

Clutching patient files to her chest, Morven suddenly looks like she’d rather be anywhere other than having this conversation. And then, just as the moment is stretching out in a way that is starting to become uncomfortable, she says, “‘Wolfcamp’.”

“ _What_ now?” Scots and cockney combine as, so recently divided even as they were, Raf and Fletch now turn to her (on her, rather) as one.

“‘Wolfcamp’,” Morven says again, louder this time. She grins, like she’s really pleased with herself.

She’s met with looks of disbelief, and a stunned silence. “No, that’s wrong, that’s really wrong,” is the best Raf can do, after a moment or two, while “That’s just - not - no,” is all Fletch can manage.

Morven is unperturbed. “Whatever, _Flaf_ ,” she says, before continuing on her way.

Well. Well. _Well._ That certainly gives the pair of them something to think about.


End file.
